


Falling Kittens

by alexdamien



Category: Dissidia Duodecim: Final Fantasy, Dissidia: Final Fantasy
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 03:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12401943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexdamien/pseuds/alexdamien
Summary: As indicated in the title





	Falling Kittens

**Author's Note:**

> For Darkening-Wings' (late) birthday as a tiny comment-fic

Anything else could have fallen, of course, but the fact that they were cats made it far more annoying.

"It would have been better if they were toads," he said, as another kitten fell on his its paws. On his armor.

"You like toads more?" asked the Warrior, with another kitten on top of his helmet, in between the horns.

"It is not a matter of liking, Warrior. I merely hate toads a little less than cats."

"They're kittens."

"They have claws. They are leaving claw marks on my armor."

Another kitten fell on his back, making a screeching sound.

"I hate these things so much," said the knight, pulling the tiny gray kitten in his massive clawed fist.

The Warrior took it from his hand, and Garland realized the shorter man was smiling.

Smiling.

Like that first time, in their first battle. So many eons ago that he had to unearth the image of it from under layers of unending time.

"Is there something in my face, Garland? Even through your helmet I see your are staring," said the Warrior, and in a flash, that tiny smile was gone from his face once more.

Garland looked away.

"You have another of those annoying animals on your helmet."

"I don't mind."

He shook his helmet, and the kitten hissed.

"That does not surprise me," he said, laughing. The Warrior glared, but the strength of his unearthly gaze was diminished by the kittens in his head and hands.

"What do you mean?"

"You too are just like a kitten. Easily angered, with shining eyes," he smirked under his helmet, and bowed. "I will take my leave now."

He turned away, but a tug on his cape stopped him.

"Wait. I…would keep my eyes closed," said the warrior, and said no more.

After a moment, Garland had taken off his helmet, and the Warrior had closed his eyes.

And among the tiny raining kittens, they kissed.

Until the kitten on the Warrior's helmet clawed at Garland's exposed face and he yelped, making the Warrior open his eyes.

"…You…look really handsome."


End file.
